Martwię się o ciebie
by kasssumi
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Ron stara się pocieszyć Hary'ego, który ma koszmary. Piąty rok. Harry/Ron slash.


**Tytuł oryginału: **_**I worry about you**_

**Autor: **_**slantedknitting**_

**Zgoda jest. Link w profilu.**

* * *

Harry drgnął, budząc się. Kiedy odzyskał przytomność, uświadomił sobie, że krzyczał. Uspokajając się, starł pot ze swojego czoła i złapał okulary z szafki. W dormitorium było ciemno i przewiewnie, ale pomimo tego Harry usiadł i zdarł z siebie koszulkę. Nadal się pocił i ciężko oddychał, kiedy spojrzał przez pokój i zobaczył, że Ron również siedzi i gapi się na niego. Harry zarumienił się i spojrzał w dół na swoje okrycia.

— Wybacz, stary — mruknął Harry i przesunął rękę przez swoje wilgotne włosy.

W mgnieniu oka Ron wyskoczył ze swojego łóżka i usiadł obok Harry'ego.

— Wszystko w porządku?

Harry przytaknął i przysunął swoje kończyny bliżej siebie, dalej od Rona. Unikał jego spojrzenia przez kilka chwil, zanim nie spojrzał w górę i potrząsnął głową.

— Nie, nie w porządku.

Ron kiwnął głową i zacisnął prześcieradło Harry'ego w swoich palcach, jakby starał się nie poruszyć dłoni. Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju, rozpoznając zasłony i półki w ciemności. W końcu zwrócił uwagę na Rona, który siedział dziwnie na końcu jego materaca.

— Ron?

— Branoc, Harry. — Ron wrócił do swojego własnego łóżka i zaciągnął zasłony.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Zazwyczaj zostawiali zasłony przy łóżkach rozsunięte podczas nocy. Wyczerpany i trochę uspokojony, Harry położył się i ściągnął okulary. Wątpił, że mógłby zasnąć na nowo, ale spróbował.

* * *

Harry słyszał, jak krzyczy, kiedy się wybudzał. Dwa razy w jedną noc — robiło się coraz gorzej. Usiadł i skopał koce w nogi łóżka. Przytulając kolana do klatki piersiowej, oddychał ciężko i gapił się na zasłony Rona w ciemności. Po jakimś czasie odsłoniły się i Harry spojrzał na podłogę, aż poczuł, jak jego materac obniżył się trochę pod ciężarem Rona.

— W porządku?

Harry pokiwał głową i unikał patrzenia w nadal intensywne oczy Rona. Ron powoli uniósł szorstką dłoń i położył ją delikatnie na ramieniu Harry'ego. Harry westchnął i zaczął pochylać do niej swoją głowę, ale powstrzymał się. Ron wstrzymał oddech, kiedy zsunął rękę niżej, na spoconą i zdyszaną klatkę piersiową Harry'ego. Harry nie poruszył się.

— Ja… martwię się o ciebie — wyszeptał Ron.

Harry spiął się i przyciągnął nogi bliżej swojej piersi, zmuszając Rona do zabrania ręki. Po chwili duszącego napięcia, zezłoszczony Harry spojrzał w górę i spotkał zmartwione oczy Rona.

— Przestań. — Znowu spojrzał w inną stronę i wstał, żeby znaleźć swoją koszulkę.

Ron skrzywił się i wrócił do swojego łóżka, zaciągając zasłony, i leżał tam przerażony do rana, póki nie był pewny, że Harry ubrał się i poszedł na śniadanie.

Ron unikał Harry'ego cały dzień, co było trudne, ale nie niemożliwe. Harry udawał, że ignoruje fakt, iż Ron go unika. Wiedział, że przy obiedzie odbędzie się niemożliwa do uniknięcia konfrontacja. Hermiona upewni się, że ona nastąpi. Rzeczywiście, kiedy nadszedł obiad, Harry siedział obok Rona, a Hermiona naprzeciwko, gapiąc się na nich.

— Co się z wami dzieje? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Nic — odpowiedzieli razem, zanim zapełnili usta zupą.

— Co się z wami dzieje? — zapytała ponownie.

— Jestem zmęczony — mruknął Harry, jedząc trochę chleba.

— Och, Harry, nadal masz koszmary? — Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę przez stół, ale Harry zabrał swoją dłoń z jej zasięgu.

— Kto ci powiedział? — warknął.

— Em… Ron. Powiedział mi, że miałeś kłopoty ze snem w lecie.

Ron drgnął i wepchnął więcej jedzenia w usta, gapiąc się na stół.

Harry wziął duży haust wody i wstał.

— Mam zadania domowe do odrobienia.

Ron w końcu podniósł głowę i patrzył, jak Harry wychodzi szturmem. Westchnął głęboko i zignorował nieprzerwane pytania Hermiony. W końcu nazwała go niedojrzałym i odeszła do biblioteki. Ron zjadł resztę obiadu Harry'ego przed pójściem do dormitorium.

Harry, na swoim łóżku, czytał. Ron zatrzymał się we framudze, niepewny, czy powinien zapukać czy wejść czy odejść. Harry spojrzał w górę i przez chwilę patrzył na Rona, przed odezwaniem się:

— Hej.

Harry brzmiał normalnie, przyjaźnie. Wrócił do czytania.

— Hej — wyszeptał Ron i poszedł do swojego łóżka, aby zacząć odrabiać swoje zadania.

Wieczór był w większości cichy. Ron zapytał o właściwy numer strony, a Harry zapytał o godzinę. Poszli spać z odsłoniętymi zasłonami.

* * *

Zdesperowane krzyki Harry'ego obudziły Rona. Przytulając poduszkę czekał, aż się skończą. Po minucie odważył się usiąść i spojrzeć na Harry'ego. Jego przyjaciel rzucał się, pocił się i charczał. Ron przełknął i wyszeptał imię Harry'ego. Ten tylko krzyczał głośniej. Ron powtarzał jego imię, za każdym razem głośniej, aż do momentu, w którym krzyczał. Harry nadal się nie obudził. Ron patrzył, bojąc się o przyjaciela.

W końcu, kiedy już miał wychodzić z łóżka, Harry odetchnął głośno i obudził się. Usiadł i rozejrzał się podejrzliwie dookoła pokoju, póki jego oczy nie spoczęły na Ronie. Zorientowawszy się, gdzie jest, wziął głęboki oddech, żeby się uspokoić. Powoli chwycił dół koszulki i ściągnął ją przez głowę. Wytarł nią czoło i szyję przed rzuceniem jej na Rona.

Ron uśmiechnął się i zwalił ją na podłogę, kiedy wstał i podszedł do łóżka Harry'ego.

— W porządku?

Harry przytaknął i przesunął się tak, żeby Ron mógł usiąść. Skrzyżowali swoje nogi i popatrzyli po sobie.

— Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem.

— W porządku. Przykro mi, że masz koszmary. Przepraszam, że powiedziałem Hermionie.

— W porządku. Nie powinienem być o to zły.

Harry wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i jego szybko walące serce zaczęło zwalniać rytm. Spojrzał na Rona i patrzył na niego, póki ten nie odwrócił wzroku. Ziewając, opuścił głowę, zamknął oczy i czekał, aż Ron wróci do swojego łóżka. Zamiast tego poczuł ciepłą dłoń Rona na ramieniu. Odetchnął nerwowo, a Ron zsunął rękę na jego pierś. Kiedy Harry nie odpowiedział, przesunął dłoń na jego brzuch. Harry spiął się, a Ron ostrożnie podciągnął dłoń i oparł ją o kark Harry'ego. Ten zwiesił głowę niżej i Ron zaczął kreślić małe, powolne kółka palcami, na wilgotnej skórze Harry'ego. W końcu Harry spojrzał w górę i Ron był zaskoczony, widząc, jak wiele dezorientacji znajdowało się w tych zielonych oczach, patrzących na niego. Oparł rękę trochę mocniej na jego karku i westchnął.

— Martwię się o ciebie — mruknął, przysuwając się bliżej.

Harry spojrzał w dół na łóżko i przełknął głośno. Ron zignorował to i położył obie dłonie na klatce piersiowej Harry'ego.

— Przestań — powiedział Harry bez tchu. Ręce Rona były szorstkie, ale delikatne, i nie mógł się zdecydować, co było lepsze. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje i nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Jedyne, co wiedział, to że te ręce były ciepłe i kojące, i że nie czuł się tak bezpiecznie od miesięcy. — Ron.

Ron nic nie powiedział, ale pochylił się do przodu, pozbawiony kontroli, żeby się powstrzymać. Uniósł brodę Harry'ego i spojrzał w jego zmieszane i przerażone oczy tylko przez sekundę. Potem złapał wargi Harry'ego swoimi. Harry spanikował, odsunął się, a potem wstał i gapił się na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

— Harry, proszę — wyszeptał Ron, jakby chciał się wytłumaczyć, i również wstał. — Nie odchodź.

— Ron, nie. — Harry teraz nie szeptał. — Nie możesz, do cholery, być w tej chwili poważny.

— A dlaczego nie? — Ron zdobył się na odwagę i podniósł głos do tonu równego z Harrym. Harry spojrzał w bok i zatrzymał się przed próbą wyjścia z pokoju. Ron złapał jego ramię i pociągnął go z powrotem na łóżko. Siedzieli w pozornie niekończącej się ciszy, póki Harry nie drgnął dziwnie.

— Ściągnij koszulkę.

Ron zamrugał.

— Co?

— Ściągnij swoją cholerną koszulkę, Ron.

Ron prawie zerwał koszulkę ze swojej klatki piersiowej. Harry ostrożnie przesunął dłonią po nowoodsłoniętej skórze i mógł poczuć, jak bicie serca Rona przyspiesza w zawrotnym tempie. Ron obrócił się i pchnął Harry'ego na łóżko, a potem położył się obok. Harry mógł czuć jego erekcję przy swoim udzie, ale nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć.

— Harry, pragnę cię — wyszeptał Ron gardłowo, kiedy przesuwał dłoń po piersi i brzuchu Harry'ego. Wycałował drogę od przedramienia Harry'ego do jego obojczyka, a potem przycisnął swoje wargi do szyi Harry'ego i zaczął delikatnie ssać. Harry polizał usta i przełknął, starając się kontrolować oddech i znaleźć jakąś część siebie, która mówiła „nie". Jeśli taka część istniała, wycofała się głębiej, kiedy ssanie Rona stało się mocniejsze. W końcu Harry otworzył usta i jęknął. Ron przestał ssać, zadowolony.

Harry otworzył oczy i spojrzał na siebie. Jego dłonie były zaciśnięte na przykryciu, a Ron był owinięty wokół połowy jego ciała. Biorąc głęboki wdech i rozluźniając pięści, próbował się zrelaksować. Zachęcony tym Ron oblizał sutek Harry'ego, a potem wziął go do ust. Harry przygryzł dolną wargę i spiął się. Czuł usta Rona bardziej intensywnie za każdym nowoodkrytym przez nie miejscem na swoim ciele. Kiedy te wargi w końcu opuściły tors Harry'ego, otworzył oczy i zobaczył twarz Rona, unoszącą się dokładnie nad jego. Kiedy przycisnął usta do warg Harry'ego, Harry zamknął oczy, otworzył usta i desperacko zanurzył palce w czerwonej czuprynie. Ron jęknął, nie przerywając pocałunku, i trącił swoim językiem o język Harry'ego.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, nim Ron zaczął ocierać swój członek o udo Harry'ego, a ten czuł, jak jego własna erekcja rośnie. Przerwał pocałunek i spojrzał w przenikliwe oczy Rona. Ron rozpaczliwie chciał dotykać i być dotykanym, ale Harry nadal nie czuł się pewnie. Ron ugryzł ramię Harry'ego, powodując, że ten zaskomlał i delikatnie go odsunął. Ron, nie mniej zdeterminowany, przycisnął usta do ucha Harry'ego. Ten drgnął i zaparło mu dech, kiedy język przyjaciela wcisnął się do środka i wysunął na zewnątrz.

Ron wydusił imię Harry'ego, kiedy jego ręka powędrowała z brzucha Harry'ego do elastycznej gumki jego bokserek. Wsunął swoją dłoń pod materiał i zanurzył palce w czarnych lokach. Harry wstrzymał oddech, czekając na dalszy ruch Rona. Kiedy nic się nie wydarzyło, prawie warknął, wypuszczając oddech. Ron oparł twarz na ramieniu Harry'ego, przysunął erekcję do jego uda, ale nie ruszył ręki ani kawałek dalej.

W końcu Harry wygiął plecy w łuk i wyszeptał imię Rona w jego ucho. Ten jęknął i przycisął biodra mocniej do Harry'ego, który zamarł, kiedy zorientował się, jak zdesperowany był Ron. Był pewny, że mógł znieść dotykającego go Rona, ale nie był przygotowany na odwzajemnienie tych gestów. Obrócił się na bok i pocałował brutalnie Rona, pozwalając swojej ręce oprzeć się o jego drgające biodro. Ten wił się i jęczał, sprawiając, że penis Harry'ego napełniał się przez oczywiste podniecenie Rona.

— Harry, proszę — błagał Ron w usta Harry'ego.

Harry przełknął głośno i przesunął swoją rękę o cal.

— Ja…ja nie mogę… Ron… Ja… — Unikał patrzenia na przyjaciela i zaczął się odsuwać.

— Nie odchodź — zażądał Ron, głosem grubym i niskim od żądzy. Harry zamarł. Ron zamknął oczy i zagryzł wargę. Zaskoczony i zdezorientowany Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy zobaczył, że Ron zabiera rękę. Oczy Harry'ego podążyły długą linią jego ramienia, śledząc ruch mięśni i wypalając ten obraz w pamięci, póki nie spoczęły na dłoni Rona, która była owinięta wokół jego własnego członka i gładziła go powoli. Harry brutalnie zagryzł wargę i poczuł, jak jego erekcja wypręża się w jego bokserkach.

— Przestań — wyszeptał, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od dłoni Rona. Przesunął się w dół na łóżku i popchnął go na plecy przed ściągnięciem mu bokserek dalej na uda, a potem całkiem z nóg. Spojrzał na szczupłe ciało Rona i polizał usta. Potem owinął dłoń wokół ręki przyjaciela i odciągnął ją delikatnie od jego penisa. Harry rozłożył jego nogi i objął dłonią dół jego grubego penisa. Zmuszając się do nie myślenia o tym za dużo, pochylił się i włożył resztę erekcji do ust. Ron zacisnął zęby, żeby powstrzymać się od krzyku, kiedy głodny język Harry'ego odkrywał jego wrażliwą główkę. Harry ściągnął dłoń z penisa Rona i zamiast tego położył ją na jego jądrach.

Ron sięgnął po poduszkę Harry'ego i przytulił ją do swojej twarzy, kiedy jego jęki stawały się głośniejsze. Rozbawiony Harry poruszył językiem dookoła spodu główki Rona, starając się pamiętać, co zawsze wyobrażał sobie jako dobre obciąganie ustami. Ron złapał ramię Harry'ego mocno i Harry zorientował się, że to znaczy, iż Ron zaraz dojdzie. Harry przesunął rękę z powrotem na jego penis i ścisnął go mocno, kiedy ssał i lizał nerwy pod główką. Słyszał, jak Ron krzyczy jego imię, kiedy dochodził. Niepewny, co ma zrobić, połknął tyle ile był w stanie, nadal poruszając swoją ręką. Paliło go w gardle, ale dźwięki, jakie wydawał Ron, warte były tego dyskomfortu. Kiedy był pewny, że Ron już skończył, usiadł i połknął resztę. Wycierając usta, Harry czekał, aż Ron ściągnie poduszkę z twarzy. Nie ściągnął. Harry uśmiechnął się i odrzucił poduszkę na podłogę, i spojrzał na zawstydzoną, ale rozanieloną twarz Rona.

— Jesteś taki głośny — drażnił Harry, skręcając sutki Rona pomiędzy swoimi palcami. — Nie wiedziałem, że krzyczysz, kiedy dochodzisz.

Dysząc, Ron skrzywił się przez uśmiech.

— Jesteś niesamowity. To było niesamowite. To jest niesamowite. Dziękuję.

Harry pochylił się, żeby go pocałować. Ron postarał się, owijając swój język wokół języka Harry'ego, kiedy obracał się z nim. Harry ssał dolną wargę Rona w swoich ustach, ale ten odsunął się i zamiast tego wycałował ścieżkę w dół piersi Harry'ego. Llizał bez pośpiechu jego brzuch, zanim w końcu dotarł do linii bokserek. Harry wygiął swoje plecy, kiedy Ron powoli ściągał jego bieliznę i pocałował wnętrzne jego drgającego uda. Zapach Harry'ego przytłoczył Rona, który zatrzymał się, aby wciągnąć głęboko powietrze. Nie chciał teraz niczego więcej, niż posmakować Harry'ego, ale miał plan. Jego wargi wzięły ostry zakręt i powędrowały wokół uda Harry'ego do jego biodra. Harry zaprotestował i spróbował przesunąć głowę Rona z powrotem do swojego pulsującego członka.

Ron zaśmiał się i usiadł, mając na twarzy diabelski uśmiech.

— Cierpliwości, Harry, cierpliwości.

Harry przeklął Rona, kiedy ten wstał i pobiegł do swojego łóżka. Grzebał w swojej komodzie.

— Nie dotykaj się — zażądał, a Harry, chociaż podniecony bardziej niż w całym swoim życiu, próbował się zastosować do tego polecenia. Kiedy już miał się poddać swojemu pragnieniu, Ron wrócił i, przed wspięciem się na łóżko, pocałował szybko czubek penisa Harry'ego.

— Mam coś. Nie martw się. Obiecuję, że cię nie skrzywdzę czy coś.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Em, Ron, o czym ty, do cholery, mówisz?

Ron wyciągnął parę chust zza pleców. Harry gapił się na nie. Ron wspiął się z powrotem nad nogi Harry'ego.

— Jest kilka rzeczy, które chcę ci powiedzieć.

Harry wywrócił oczami, jęcząc.

— Cholera jasna, Ron! Czy to nie może poczekać? To ty doprowadziłeś mnie do tego pieprzonego stanu i teraz w zamian chcesz cholernej rozmowy?

— Nie, nie. — Ron chwycił jedną chustę i zaczął ją składać. — To nie ty będziesz mówić. Podnieś się trochę. — Harry oparł się na łokciach i zamknął oczy, kiedy Ron owinął chustę wokół jego głowy.

— Ron, nic nie widzę.

— Tak, Harry, wiem. O to chodzi. Połóż się z powrotem.

— Ron, proszę, nie rób niczego dziwnego.

— Nie zrobię. — Ron pochylił się i delikatnie pocałował Harry'ego. Złapał jedną jego rękę i zaczął przywiązywać ją do wezgłowia łóżka.

— Och, cholera jasna, Ron! Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że jesteś cholernym…

— Ćśśś. — Ron wepchnął język w ucho Harry'ego. — Nie jestem cholernym niczym. — Przywiązał drugą rękę Harry'ego i przesunął się w dół, żeby przywiązać jego stopy. — Po prostu myślę, że w ten sposób bardziej ci się spodoba. Ufasz mi?

— Ja… ja cię nienawidzę. — Harry westchnął beznadziejnie, kiedy odnalazł się w sytuacji, gdzie jest oślepiony i niezdolny do ruchu… z najtwardszą erekcją, jaką kiedykolwiek miał… w łóżku z Ronem… w Hogwarcie.

— Nie, nieprawda. — Ron pocałował Harry'ego, zaznaczając kciukami szerokie koła na żyłach poniżej dłoni Harry'ego. Kiedy Harry odetchnął w jego usta, przesunął swoje ręce powoli w dół ramion, dotykając palcami każdego cala skóry, który mógł dosięgnąć. Przerwał pocałunek i usiadł, aby spojrzeć na swojego wijącego się, z zawiązanymi oczami, Harry'ego.

— Jestem gejem, jeśli nie wpadłeś na to tej nocy. — Ron uśmiechnął się i przesunął ręce powoli przez ręce Harry'ego. — Nie potrafię powiedzieć, od jak dawna wiem. Myślę, że zawsze wiedziałem, do pewnego stopnia. To nie jest naprawdę ważne. — Jego dłonie zsunęły się na pierś Harry'ego i musnął palcami jego twarde sutki. — Ty, jednakże… ty byłeś pierwszym facetem, na którym mi zależało. To znaczy, pomimo faktu, że jesteś zawsze dwie sekundy od śmierci. Lubię to w tobie… to sprawia, że jesteś bardziej intensywny.

Harry uśmiechnął się chytrze i Ron pochylił się, aby przysunąć usta bliżej jego ucha, kiedy jego ręce zaczęły wędrować w górę i w dół jego boków.

— Pragnąłem cię od tak dawna, Harry. — Głos Rona, gardłowy i pełny pożądania, sprawił, że Harry jęknął. — Piekłem było życie tak blisko ciebie przez tak długo. Za każdym razem, kiedy wchodziłeś do tego łóżka, myślałem o zakradnięciu się pod przykrycia z tobą. To było prawie nie do zniesienia… widywać cię w bieliźnie… widywać cię nago pod prysznicem… — Ręce Rona przesunęły się na niecierpliwe biodra Harry'ego. — Wiem, że to nieodpowiednie, skoro wszystko jest niebezpieczne i poważne, i ważne w tej chwili… ale odkąd tylko wróciliśmy tutaj, wszystko, o czym byłem w stanie myśleć, to pieprzenie cię.

Harry z trudem złapał powietrze, kiedy ręka Rona chwyciła jego penis.

— Pragnę cię tak diabelnie mocno, Harry. Chcę dotknąć każdego cala twojego ciała i chcę wiedzieć, jak doprowadzić cię do krzyku tak, jak ty doprowadziłeś mnie. — Ron puścił członek Harry'ego, łapiąc w zamian jego udo, masując je swoimi ciepłymi dłońmi.

Harry zacisnął szczęki i wydusił imię Rona błagalnie. Szept i pilna potrzeba w głosie Harry'ego powędrowały prosto do członka Rona, który znowu był twardy jak skała.

— Myślisz, że mogę doprowadzić cię do krzyku? — zapytał Ron. Harry pokiwał głową, niezdolny do ułożenia zdania, i wygiął swoje plecy w łuk, przesuwając biodra i szarpiąc chusty, którymi był ograniczony. Ron uśmiechnął się.

— Cierpliwości, Harry, cierpliwości. — Zabrał ręce z ciała Harry'ego i czekał.

— Och, do cholery, Ron, proszę! Proszę, Merlinie, cholera, Ron, cholera jasna! Cholernie proszę… proszę! — Harry wypchnął swoje biodra w górę.

— O co prosisz?

— Mer–linie, Ron, do cholery dotknij mnie! — warknął Harry.

Usatysfakcjonowany, Ron pochylił się i w końcu wziął penisa Harry'ego do ust. Harry prawie krzyknął z przyjemności i musiał użyć całej pozostałej kontroli, żeby nie pchnąć w usta Rona tak mocno i tak szybko, jak mógł, póki nie dojdzie. Nigdy przedtem tak desperacko nie pragnął dojść. Ron ssał mocno i poruszał swoją głową w górę i w dół. Mógł słyszeć krzyki i pomruki Harry'ego, które stawały się głośniejsze i pilniejsze, i każda sekunda tego sprawiała mu większą przyjemność niż jego wcześniejsze fantazje.

Łapiąc Harry'ego u podstawy, Ron zamruczał, długo i powoli, wokół czubka jego członka. Całe ciało Harry'ego skręciło się z przyjemności, wygiął kark do tyłu i wydobył z siebie jęk tak odurzającego szczęścia, że penis Rona pulsował bardziej niż ostatnio. Ron mruknął znowu i z palca i kciuka zrobił okrąg u podstawy członka Harry'ego, i zaczął obciągać mu tak szybko, jak był w stanie.

Harry wyrzucał z siebie lawinę mamrotanych przekleństw, wołając imię Rona niekontrolowanie, kiedy ten przyciągał go coraz bliżej oczekiwanego wyzwolenia. Ron kontynuował obciąganie palcami i mruczenie na penisie Harry'ego. Zaczął lizać to samo skupisko nerwów, które Harry znalazł na nim i użył drugiej ręki, by powoli i delikatnie pocierać czułą skórę za jądrami Harry'ego. Harry doszedł mocniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, zaciskając pięści i palce u nóg, i krzycząc imię Rona. Ron nadal ssał i lizał go, póki nie skończył, ale Harry wciąż drżał od fal orgazmu, kiedy przyjaciel rozwiązał go i usunął mu chustę z oczu. Kiedy był wolny, złapał Rona, owinął wokół niego wszystkie członki i pocałował go z całą energią, jaką mógł zgromadzić w swoim wymęczonym ciele.

Harry wyszeptał gorąco do ucha Rona:

— To był najlepszy cholerny orgazm, jaki miałem w moim życiu.

Ron uśmiechnął się, całując szyję Harry'ego.

— Cieszę się. I mówiłeś, że to ja jestem głośny. Tak żebyś wiedział, wszyscy będą myśleć, że uprawialiśmy seks. Byłeś cholernie głośny. To było wspaniałe.

Harry położył obie dłonie na policzkach Rona i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Całowali się szorstko, każdy starał się przekazać intensywność swoich uczuć językiem.

— Kocham cię — powiedział Harry, kiedy w końcu oderwał wargi od Rona.

— Har… Harry!

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Kocham cię, Ron. Już od… jakiegoś czasu. Nie chciałem tego przyznać przed sobą, bo… cóż, nigdy nie sądziłem, że jesteś… no wiesz… nie wiedziałem. Nie sądziłem, że ten dzień, ta noc, ten moment, kiedykolwiek nadejdzie.

— Ale… ale Harry, wahałeś się i byłeś taki przestraszony i zmieszany. Ja… myślałem, że… nie sądziłem, że myślałeś o tym kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Tak to przynajmniej wyglądało.

— Ron, gdybym nigdy wcześniej o tym nie myślał, naprawdę uważasz, że włożyłbym twojego penisa do ust? Albo pozwoliłbym ci mnie związać?

— Um… nie.

— Myślałem o tym od zawsze. Wciąż byłem przestraszony. Bałem się, że to się naprawdę nie dzieje, że to sen, albo że robisz to tylko po to, żebym poczuł się lepiej. Byłem zdenerwowany. Nadal jestem. Ale cię kocham.

Ron zamknął oczy i wyszczerzył się, kiedy Harry pocałował go miękko.

— Też cię kocham, Harry. Jestem… strasznie zachwycony, że ta noc się wydarzyła.

— Ja też — wyszeptał Harry, pocierając swoim nosem o nos Rona.

— Jesteś cudowny.

Harry zachichotał i zepchnął Rona z siebie na łóżko.

— Możemy iść spać?

— Oczywiście. — Ron sięgnął na podłogę i podniósł poduszkę. Ułożył ją pod ich głowami.

Harry przysunął się do Rona i pocałował beztrosko bok jego twarzy.

— Dobranoc.

Ron wymamrotał życzenia dobrej nocy we włosy Harry'ego, ściskajac jego dłoń. Słuchał powolnego oddechu Harry'ego, kiedy oboje zapadli w szczęśliwy sen.


End file.
